Melancholy
by KENzeira
Summary: Terjebak pada perasaan terlarang membuat Sasuke terpuruk dalam. Namun ia tahu pasti, Naruto diam-diam selalu ada di sampingnya. NaruSasu. Boys Love. T semi M. AU. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : He Loves Me

**MELANCHOLY**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning : Boys Love. OOC—especially for Sasuke. AU.**

**NaruSasu inspired by Only the Flower Knows  
**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha memandang ke arah seorang laki-laki yang tengah asyik bermain basket di lapangan sekolah. Sepasang mata oniksnya melihat sekeliling, gadis-gadis sibuk meneriakkan nama senior favorit mereka. Seruan mereka membuat gendang telinga Sasuke berdengung, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya dan kembali ke kelas agar bisa belajar dengan tenang.

"Naruto-kun! Berjuanglah!"

Suara teriakkan Sakura Haruno nampaknya yang paling kencang. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum apabila gadis berambut merah muda itu tergila-gila pada Naruto—salah satu anggota ekskul basket yang paling populer di sekolah setelah Gaara. Sekilas Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah lapangan. Pandangan Naruto terarah pada Sakura … atau dirinya? Ia tidak tahu, sebab posisinya tepat berada di samping Sakura. Kemudian yang ditangkap sepasang oniksnya adalah senyuman lebar Naruto yang khas seraya melambaikan tangan.

Sakura sibuk berheboh-ria. "Astaga! Ino, kau lihat itu? Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku! Astaga, astaga! Jantungku berdetak keras sekali!"

Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola mata. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara jeritan Sakura yang semakin keras, diikuti oleh para gadis centil lain. Penasaran, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang dihebohkan Sakura _and the gank_.

"Yo!"

Ia hampir lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Naruto Uzumaki tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakang, tersenyum padanya. Jadi, para gadis itu berteriak heboh karena Naruto keluar dari lapangan dan mereka mengira bahwa pemuda berkulit tan itu menghampiri mereka—yang ternyata menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau mau ikut bergabung bermain bersama kami?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan belajar."

"Oh, ya, aku baru ingat minggu depan ada ulangan harian sastra Jepang," katanya, mata biru safir itu tertuju pada sebuah buku tentang sastra Jepang di tangan kiri Sasuke. "Kupikir kau hanya tertarik pada sains. Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk memberiku contekan."

"Hn."

Lalu mendadak Naruto mengambil _bubble tea_ yang berada di tangan kanan Sasuke, kemudian menyeruputnya tanpa permisi. Para gadis semakin berteriak heboh. Salah satu di antara mereka bahkan memaksa Naruto untuk meminum apa yang dibawanya. Tapi laki-laki yang selalu ceria itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke lapangan untuk melanjutkan permainan.

Sasuke terpaku. Ia memandang _bubble tea_ yang kini sudah berada di tangannya lagi. Apakah ia harus membuangnya? Tapi, kenapa? Sasuke kesulitan mengelap ujung sedotan bekas Naruto, sebab ia membawa buku di tangan yang satunya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk tak acuh dan menyeruput _bubble tea_ lewat sedotan yang beberapa saat lalu digunakan Naruto.

Ciuman tidak langsung, ya?

Sasuke angkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan niatnya belajar.

.oOo.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang masih sibuk memasuk-masukkan buku ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya memperhatikan, tak berniat membantu. Lagipula, aneh rasanya jika ia ikut membantu, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Hari ini aku mendapat dua kupon gratis di Ramen Ichiraku. Kau suka ramen?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya, ia menyeletingkan tas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Bukankah biasanya kau menghabiskan lebih dari dua mangkuk ramen?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, memang. Tapi hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu. Kau tahu, kau sama sekali tidak aktif. Kau hanya akan aktif ketika sedang ada guru. Sesekali pulang sekolah tidak langsung pulang ke rumah itu bukanlah ide buruk. Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah, apa kau suka ramen?"

"Lumayan."

"Bagus. Itu artinya kau menerima ajakanku."

"Terserahlah." Sasuke tampak pasrah, tapi Naruto memang benar. Selama ini dia dikenal dengan predikat anak baik-baik dengan nilai sekolah yang sempurna. Bermain sepulang sekolah takkan mempengaruhi nilai sama sekali. Lagipula, mendapatkan kupon ramen gratis dari seorang maniak ramen adalah pemandangan langka. Sasuke tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Naruto menjulurkan tangan. Namun Sasuke tidak menyambutnya. Ia melangkah melewati laki-laki itu begitu saja.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing dan segera berjalan di samping Sasuke, menyamai langkah kakinya. Koridor-koridor sekolah nampak sedikit lengang, hanya ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masih di sana, kebanyakan yang masih di sekolah adalah para staf administrasi dan para guru yang masih ada urusan. Seorang gadis manis menyapanya di depan majalah dinding, sepertinya gadis tersebut sehabis menempelkan karyanya di sana. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan gadis itu.

"Kau cukup populer, ya?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengajak berbicara. "Hmm … tidak juga. Kurasa setiap anak basket di sekolah ini memang sedikit lebih dikenal. Kau tahu sendiri jika prestasi basket sekolah kita bukan sekedar isapan jempol belaka. Kami memiliki kemampuan, dan itu yang menjadikan kami dikenal banyak siswa maupun siswi. Aku hanya bagian kecil dari mereka."

Sambil berjalan, dua anak manusia itu terus mengobrol. "Pasti menyenangkan menjadi dirimu. Banyak pengagum."

Laki-laki di samping Sasuke tersebut tertawa kecil. "Kau iri padaku?"

"Mungkin, sedikit."

Tiba-tiba Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke, rangkulan persahabatan. Tapi tetap saja membuat Sasuke kaget dan berjengit selama beberapa detik. "Setiap manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing, kau sudah paham soal itu, kan? Mungkin saja kelebihanku terletak dari cara bermain basket, tapi kau tahu sendiri, dalam akademik aku sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan, katakanlah aku bodoh. Dan kau adalah kebalikannya."

"Maksudmu aku tidak pintar bermain basket?" refleks Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia lebih senang menyebutnya _tidak pintar_ daripada _bodoh_. Setidaknya dia juga bisa bermain basket, meski tidak sepandai Naruto.

"Kau mau beradu denganku? Satu lawan satu? Kita bisa melakukannya mumpung kita masih berada di dalam sekolah," tantang Naruto. Tapi langsung ditolak Sasuke.

"Oke, kau tak perlu menyombongkan kemampuanmu di hadapanku. Aku tahu aku memang tidak pandai bermain basket."

"Nah, untuk apa iri?"

"Karena kau dikelilingi gadis-gadis … mungkin?" jawaban Sasuke menggantung. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa iri pada teman satu kelasnya itu.

Naruto melepas rangkulannya. "Tidak selamanya dikelilingi gadis itu menyenangkan, Sasuke. Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya mengganti nomor ponsel setiap minggu karena selalu ada panggilan tak dikenal yang berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponselmu yang baru, terus berulang-ulang. Selain itu, bagaimana dengan lokermu yang sesak dengan surat cinta? Kalau boleh jujur, rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Mendengarnya saja mengerikan."

"Hm, begitulah. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir ingin berhenti bermain basket. Aku ingin menjadi laki-laki normal yang tidak dikejar-kejar para gadis."

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, menelisik kebenaran tentang keinginan tersembunyi laki-laki tersebut. Selanjutnya ia tak mengatakan apapun, tak mengomentari keluhan Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus berjalan.

"Naruto-kun, apakah kita akan pulang bersama lagi?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang keunguan di depan gerbang sekolah. Sasuke tahu siapa gadis itu. Dia adalah junior yang masuk ke Konoha Gakuen dengan nilai tertinggi. Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto yang tampaknya sedang melamun akhirnya sedikit gugup. Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, sementara Hinata menunggu jawaban dengan cemas. Sasuke menghela napas berat.

"Barusan dia bertanya apakah kau akan pulang bersama dengannya hari ini, Naruto." Sasuke mencoba membantu kebingungan di kepala kuning itu.

"Ah, begitu, maaf ya Hinata-chan, hari ini aku akan pergi ke kedai ramen bersama Sasuke. Kau pulang duluan saja." Nah, berarti Naruto benar-benar melamun. Ia tidak mendengar kata-kata Hinata beberapa saat lalu. Hinata tersenyum mengerti.

"Tapi jadwal kereta bawah tanah yang menuju Shibuya hanya akan datang jam tujuh malam nanti. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Setiap ada jadwal latihan basket aku memang selalu pulang jam tujuh malam, kan? Nah, sudah, ya, hati-hati di jalan!" lalu Naruto melangkah begitu saja, diikuti Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Kau tinggal di Shibuya?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku sudah berniat menyewa flat kecil di daerah sini, supaya mudah jika pulang-pergi ke sekolah. Mungkin minggu depan niatku akan terlaksana. Sulit sekali mendapatkan izin dari ibu dan kakakku." Naruto tertawa setelahnya. Mungkin sedang mengingat bagaimana wajah ibu dan kakaknya ketika melarang niat Naruto habis-habisan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat laki-laki itu tertawa. "Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali memiliki keluarga yang utuh."

"Eh?"

Seketika ia salah tingkah. "Maksudku, sepertinya keluargamu adalah keluarga yang menyenangkan. Kau bahkan tertawa ketika mereka melarangmu menyewa flat."

Naruto yang tidak sadar hanya tertawa. "Yeah, begitulah. Ibuku adalah tipe wanita yang cerewet dan terlalu perhatian. Dia masih saja menganggapku anak kecil. Sementara kakakku, ah, dia benar-benar aneh. Aku selalu merasakan ada aura negatif setiap kali berdekatan dengannya. Kurasa hanya ayahku yang paling normal—dan aku, jika dihitung."

Mereka terus mengobrol di sepanjang perjalanan menuju Ramen Ichiraku. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa di antara keduanya. Kadang kala Sasuke menepuk punggung Naruto, dan sebaliknya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar jika dirinya bisa tertawa bebas saat berada dekat dengan Naruto. Sementara laki-laki berambut pirang itu adalah tipe bebas, yang akan tertawa bersama siapa saja.

"Ayame, kami pesan dua porsi ramen. Aku membayarnya dengan kupon kemarin itu, ya!" Naruto terlihat bersemangat. Ayame yang melihat pelanggan setianya hanya mengangkat jempol seraya tersenyum lebar. Naruto langsung duduk di kursi yang tersedia dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Ternyata cukup ramai."

"Ramen Ichiraku memang selalu ramai. Kau akan tahu betapa dahsyatnya rasa ramen di sini."

Sasuke mendengus. "Tapi tetap saja ramen itu tidak sehat."

"Siapa yang peduli selama aku bisa berolahraga dengan teratur?"

"Oke, aku menyerah."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sambil menunggu ramen datang, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Naruto merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celana sekolahnya. "Ayo kita berfoto," katanya seraya mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Apa?"

"Berfoto."

"Aku tidak mau."

Laki-laki bermata safir itu berdecak kesal. "Ayolah, sekali saja. Sebagai kenang-kenangan bahwa kita dulu pernah makan ramen di tempat ini."

Sasuke memandang Naruto tidak suka. "Sekali saja."

Cengiran lebar nan cerah terbit seketika di wajah itu. "Oke, sekali saja."

Dan mereka pun berfoto. Naruto tersenyum lebar sementara Sasuke memasang tampang bosan—dengan pandangan mata yang tidak berfokus ke kamera. Ayame datang membawa dua porsi ramen. Senyuman manis terlukis di wajah cantik perempuan itu ketika melihat dua sahabat karib sedang berfoto bersama. Naruto tampak bahagia ketika melihat pesanannya sudah tiba.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

.oOo.

Dua anak manusia tengah menikmati desiran angin yang membelai rambut keduanya. Mereka terlihat tenang. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke menerima ajakan Naruto ke tempat ini, sebuah jembatan dengan genangan air sungai yang mengalir di bawahnya. Awalnya Sasuke pikir Naruto akan mengajaknya bermain basket di lapangan kosong, ternyata laki-laki itu mengajaknya ke tempat yang sunyi dan tenang seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto yang hiperaktif dan berisik menyukai tempat yang tenang.

"Kadang keindahan ada untuk dinikmati saja. Kita tak perlu melakukan apapun selain menikmati dan meresapi keindahan itu." Naruto tiba-tiba bersuara.

Sasuke tidak menoleh. Ia sibuk memperhatikan aliran sungai yang begitu jernih di bawah sana. Sebagai jawaban, Sasuke hanya bergumam kecil, menyetujui kata-kata Naruto.

"Kau pasti tidak menyangka ternyata ada tempat seindah ini di kota besar yang padat penduduk." Laki-laki itu berbicara lagi. "Awalnya aku juga begitu. Aku bersyukur pernah tersesat dan menemukan tempat ini. Segala ketenangan dapat dirasakan di sini. Kita hanya cukup berdiam diri."

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak ingin banyak bicara. Ia ingin menikmati ketenangan semu ini untuk sementara saja. Ia ingin melepaskan beban kesakitannya pada riak air sungai, mengalirkannya dan terbawa arus. Seandainya jika bisa. Mungkin beban berat di pundaknya akan terasa ringan, meski pada kenyataannya tidak berubah sama sekali. Sasuke terus memperhatikan air sungai itu. Melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Naruto tak berkedip memandangnya.

"Indah sekali." Belahan bibir yang merah itu terbuka, memperdengarkan suara rendah yang tulus. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menyukai segala keindahan di tempat ini.

"Ya, indah sekali," tambah Naruto. _Indah sekali sosok di hadapannya_.

Sasuke berjengit ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan kecokelatan di bahunya. Ia menoleh ke arah sang pelaku, memasang wajah bingung. Tapi Naruto diam saja sambil terus memandang wajah sempurna yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti ketika tiba-tiba tangan itu berpindah ke pipi kanannya, merayap. Jempol Naruto mengusap-ngusap pipi putih pucat Sasuke. Lalu merayap lagi … mengusap kedua belahan bibir Sasuke.

Mendadak Sasuke merasa sesak.

"Naruto …"

Seketika itu kesadaran Naruto kembali. Refleks laki-laki tersebut menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah sosok sempurna di hadapannya itu. Naruto memalingkan wajah.

"Maaf."

Sasuke menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf."

"Aku … aku selalu tak bisa menahan diri jika berada dekat denganmu. Kau tahu, Sasuke, aku masih menunggu jawaban darimu. Maaf jika aku terlihat menjijikkan."

Ia masih menunduk. Merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Sasuke masih ingat tentang pengakuan mengejutkan seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Laki-laki itu mengaku memiliki perasaan khusus padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Meski tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari Sasuke, Naruto tetap bersikap ceria seperti biasanya. Seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar. Tapi Sasuke bukan orang bodoh. Ia juga sadar jika sebenarnya laki-laki beriris safir itu mengunci rasa sakit di hatinya rapat-rapat.

Mungkin jika orang lain, Naruto pasti sudah ditertawakan habis-habisan dan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tapi Sasuke berbeda. Ia tidak merasa jijik sama sekali. Sebab, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan tipe membosankan seperti dirinya. Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan teman satu-satunya. Namun ia sendiri bingung jika harus menghadapi Naruto yang seperti ini, menuntut jawaban.

"Beri aku waktu lebih lama," pinta Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja aku akan memberikannya. Aku tahu kau harus memikirkan hal berat seperti ini dengan baik-baik dan matang. Dan lagi, permasalahan ini bukan hanya tentang kau dan aku, tapi juga tentang mereka. Pandangan orang-orang lain yang tidak paham dengan kita. Tentang teman-teman juga keluarga."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau tahu, aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku bukan tanpa persiapan. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri jika suatu waktu kau jijik padaku dan memilih meninggalkanku, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Keputusan ini bahkan aku pikirkan selama satu tahun lebih. Sebuah penolakan rasanya lebih baik daripada ditinggalkan tanpa kata," tutur Naruto. Sepasang mata biru safir yang biasa terlihat cerah itu kini tampak redup.

"Berhentilah mengatakan itu, Naruto. Aku tak mungkin jijik padamu."

Kali ini Naruto memasang senyuman tipis. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah, bahkan ketika Naruto sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Bolehkah dia berharap memiliki sedikit harapan?

.oOo.

Sasuke Uchiha melirik jam di tangan kanannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Ia menghela napas berat sambil terus memaksa kedua kakinya untuk berjalan. Beberapa saat lalu Naruto sudah pamit hendak pergi ke stasiun bawah tanah, dan sekarang Sasuke hanya sendirian di jalan. Merenung, entah apa yang dipikirkan.

Ia meorgoh sesuatu dalam kantong celana seragamnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang cantik. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bunga matahari. Sasuke tersenyum kecut ketika mengingat kalung itu adalah pemberian dari Naruto sebelum laki-laki berkulit tan itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Sasuke paham, Naruto memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, tapi bukan berarti dia suka diberi sebuah barang cantik seperti wanita. Ia lebih senang diberi sesuatu yang _laki-laki_. Namun Sasuke mengerti, ia harus menghargai apapun pemberian orang lain, seperti kata ayahnya.

Helaan napas berat terdengar lagi. Mungkin karena beberapa bulan lalu ia tak berkedip ketika memandang hamparan luas bunga matahari di Kyoto? Entahlah. Sebab saat itu juga ada Naruto di sampingnya. Siapa tahu laki-laki itu berpikir bahwa Sasuke sedang mengagumi bunga matahari, makanya Naruto membelikannya kalung dengan bandul _sunflower_. Pada kenyataannya, waktu itu ia memang sedang mengagumi bunga berwarna kuning cerah itu.

Ataukah bunga matahari adalah gambaran tentang Naruto Uzumaki? Sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak tahu. Tapi ia terus memikirkan makna dari bentuk bandul itu. Senyuman lebar yang cerah, menandingi cerahnya sang Raja Siang. Rambut pirang menyala, laksana warna dari perwujudan bunga itu sendiri. Cukup masuk akal. Sasuke tertawa kecil. Mungkin ia harus menanyakan makna bunga matahari itu pada Naruto besok.

Sambil terus memikirkan hal-hal sepele, Sasuke tanpa sadar sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia tak menyangka dirinya bisa sanggup berjalan ke rumah, padahal biasanya ia naik bus. Ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Sasuke mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum tangan kanannya memutar kenop pintu.

"_Tadaima_."

Lampu ruangan tengah menyala. Berarti Itachi sudah pulang. Ia memilih berjalan ke kamar dan menyimpan tas slempangannya di atas meja belajar. Badannya terasa lengket, tapi ia tidak langsung mandi. Ada yang janggal. Kakaknya tidak ada—tidak terdengar suaranya.

Sasuke baru saja melangkah menuju pintu kamar hendak mencari Itachi—entah untuk apa, tapi pria berusia matang itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit dijabarkan.

"Ada kegiatan apa di sekolah?" langsung bertanya pada inti.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Gugup. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya … aku hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama temanku. Kupikir sesekali tak ada salahnya jika pulang sedikit terlambat. Lagipula, aku ini _laki-laki_."

Sepasang mata oniks Itachi menyipit ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. "Perempuan?"

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia mencerna terlebih dahulu pertanyaan Itachi sebelum menjawab. "Bukan, temanku laki-laki."

Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengangguk paham. "Aku tidak melarangmu bermain-main, Sasuke. Hanya saja, pulang pukul enam sore itu keterlaluan. Itu artinya kau menghabiskan waktu terbuang percuma selama empat jam. Bermain sepulang sekolah bisa dihabiskan cukup satu-dua jam saja."

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke merespon, kepalanya menunduk.

"Aku tahu kau kesepian di rumah, tapi belakangan ini aku sudah pulang lebih awal, bukan? Jadi, jangan dibiasakan."

Sasuke mengangguk, masih menunduk. Itachi belum menyingkir dari depan pintu kamar, pria itu masih berdiri di sana, begitu tegak. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Itachi, yang membuat pria tersebut tidak ingin menyingkir cepat-cepat. Sasuke terperanjat ketika tangan besar sang kakak menyentuh leher putih pucatnya.

"Itachi-san …"

Wajah Sasuke memelas. Tapi Itachi masih senang memain-mainkan jari-jemarinya di leher adik tercinta, lalu menariknya agar lebih mendekat—menempel erat dengan tubuhnya. Itachi membaui keringat Sasuke, membuatnya kehilangan akal, terlebih diberi pemandangan sebuah leher jenjang yang putih bersih, tak pernah terjamah oleh orang lain.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke terdiam sambil menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya. Mendadak lututnya lemas ketika merasakan sesuatu yang berlendir menyapa permukaan kulit lehernya. Lidah Itachi meliuk-liuk di sana, lalu tak lama setelah itu menghisapnya, membuat si pemilik mengerang tertahan. Kedua tangan Sasuke digunakan untuk meremas pakaian bagian depan kakaknya, tak ingin terlalu menempel.

"Engh!"

Kali ini Itachi menghisap bagian lehernya yang lain, meninggalkan lebih dari dua bercak merah yang begitu kentara dengan kulit putihnya. Sasuke yang sendari tadi hanya menutup mata akhirnya membuka matanya ketika merasakan sapuan hangat bibir Itachi di bibirnya. Itachi menyesap kuat-kuat bibir bawah sang adik, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang panas menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian ia merasakan lidah Itachi menekan bibirnya. Pasrah, Sasuke membuka akses dan membiarkan daging tak bertulang itu mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Sambil berciuman, Sasuke tidak sadar jika diam-diam Itachi membaringkan tubuh kurusnya di lantai. Ada cairan bening di sepasang mata oniks Sasuke yang menggenang ketika menyadari dirinya sebegitu tidak berdaya. Kepalanya terantuk lantai, membuat Sasuke meringis dan ciuman mereka terlepas. Meski begitu, Itachi tetap melanjutkan. Ciuman panas itu berlanjut, meski tak pernah satu kali pun Sasuke ikut bermain lidah. Ia adalah pemain pasif dalam ciuman. Bukan karena ia tak pandai, hanya saja ia tak ingin membalas ciuman kakaknya. Tak pernah ingin.

"Engh … hentikan …" Sasuke mamalingkan wajahnya ke kiri ketika merasakan tangan kanan Itachi sudah merayap di bagian dadanya, menyentuh sesuatu yang menonjol di sana. Namun Itachi tidak mendengar, tidak ingin mendengar. Nafsu membara sudah terlanjur menguasai kepalanya. Itachi sudah tak kuasa menahan hasrat.

Dikecupnya, lagi, lagi, lagi. Sasuke menggeliat ketika Itachi menyesap permukaan kulit putih di samping _nipple_-nya, sementara tangan kanan pria itu terus bermain-main. Sasuke tidak tahan.

"Itachi-san … enghh—kumohon, hentikan."

Lagi, tak didengar.

"A-Aniki!"

Permainan berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke sedikit heran sekaligus lega. Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya dari sosok yang terbaring lemas di lantai itu. Sepasang mata oniksnya melebar sempurna. Sasuke terengah-engah di bawah dengan rambut berantakan dan berkeringat, bibir merah itu semakin memerah dan sedikit membengkak, lalu terdapat banyak bercak-bercak merah di sepanjang leher putih bersih adiknya itu, ditambah lagi seragam yang dikenakan kancingnya copot entah ke mana, menampilkan sebuah putting memerah yang mencuat.

Seketika kesadaran Itachi kembali pulih. Matanya masih melebar, tak percaya bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu ia hendak menyetubuhi adik laki-lakinya sendiri.

"Sasuke …"

Pria itu sadar betapa brengsek dirinya kini. Itachi yang mulanya menindih tubuh kurus Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mundur ke belakang, berdiri setelahnya. Wajahnya menampilkan kekagetan, seolah dirinya yang beberapa detik yang lalu adalah orang lain. Begitu brutal. Begitu bukan Itachi. Mendadak pria itu merasa tak siap berhadapan langsung dengan adiknya yang sudah ia buat kacau. Itachi berlari keluar kamar Sasuke, dan pergi entah ke mana. Meninggalkan kekacauan yang sudah dibuatnya begitu saja.

Sasuke masih syok. Mendadak tubuhnya menggigil, padahal ia berkeringat. Ia menekuk kaki dan memeluknya sendiri. Lalu terisak. Di saat seperti itu, yang muncul di kepalanya adalah sosok hangat seorang laki-laki yang sore tadi makan ramen bersamanya. Seandainya … seandainya … Sasuke mulai muak, namun tubuhnya tetap bergetar.

"Na-Naruto …" tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama sosok yang sedang dibayangkannya. Jika saja laki-laki tersebut ada di sampingnya, sudah pasti ia akan merasa tenang, akan merasa terlindungi. Sasuke tak ingin jatuh dalam lembah kesesatan selamanya. Ia harus segera memutuskan sesuatu, demi kenyamanan hidupnya. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan Naruto, padahal baru beberapa saat lalu mereka bertemu.

Ia masih meringkuk, dengan air mata yang belum berhenti menetes-netes.

_Tasukete. Selamatkan aku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**AN**_ : Well, ini adalah fanfik NaruSasu pertama saya, mohon bimbingannya~! Omong-omong, saya memiliki alasan kenapa Sasuke memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan Itachi-san. Saya paham fanfik ini jauh dari kata sempurna, maka dari itu, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Arigatou ^^_

_Monday, May 12, 2014_

_8:35 PM_


	2. Chapter 2 : Sweet Lies

**Melancholy** **Chapter II – Sweet Lies**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki tidak terlihat baik siang itu. Gaara melihat kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut, entah sudah berapa kali. Sang Ace berambut merah bata itu juga beberapa kali menangkap rekan satu timnya melamun. Gaara tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto, lagi, ia tidak peduli.

"Kau harus lebih serius." dengan gerakan cepat, Gaara merampas bola basket dari tangan temannya itu. Naruto lengah. Ia mengejar ketertinggalan dan berniat mengambil kembali bola basket dari tangan Gaara, namun gagal.

Menghela napas berat, Naruto memilih terdiam dan mengelap keringatnya dengan seragam sekolah. Suara jeritan para gadis di pinggir lapangan tak lagi menarik perhatian. Naruto terkadang merasa bingung, ia hanya sedang memanfaatkan jam istirahat untuk berlatih bersama teman-temannya, tapi para gadis menanggapi berlebihan—sangat berlebihan. Mereka berbondong-bondong menonton bagaimana latihan pemain basket berlangsung. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang memaksa Naruto untuk menerima beberapa botol minuman isotonik. Sudah pasti ia tak mungkin meminum itu semua dalam satu waktu, kan?

Gaara Sabaku yang hendak memasukkan bola bakset ke dalam ring tiba-tiba terhenti ketika dia tidak merasakan kehadiran Naruto di belakangnya. Gaara pikir Naruto masih mengejar, ternyata pemuda nyentrik dengan rambut diwarnai pirang menyala itu malah asyik berdiri di tengah lapangan, mengelap wajah dengan sepasang iris safir yang kosong. Gaara melemparkan bola itu ke sembarang arah, lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Kita akhiri saja permainan satu lawan satu ini. Aku tak mau menang secara cuma-cuma," kata Gaara sarkastik.

"Tidak. Ayo kita lakukan sekali lagi. Aku akan lebih serius kali ini, percayalah padaku." Naruto tersenyum di akhir kalimat. Akhirnya dua anggota basket yang paling populer di Konoha Gakuen itu melanjutkan permainan mereka.

Naruto tampak lebih serius dari biasanya. Sorot mata sewarna safir itu berkilat tajam, tantangan tanpa kata. Dengan gerakan tak terduga, ia berhasil mengambil alih bola bakset dari tangan Gaara. Sang Ace sampai dibuat heran. Tak biasanya pemuda maniak ramen sebegitu serius jika sedang berlatih. Suara para gadis semakin bergemuruh.

Duk.

Duk.

Duk.

Suara bola yang memantul ke tanah menggema di lapangan _indoor_ Konoha Gakuen. Sepasang mata Naruto terfokus ke arah ring sambil terus memantulkan bolanya. Dan tak lama setelah itu ia melompat, hendak melakukan _slam dunk_.

Sraakk.

Dan dia berhasil melakukan _slam dunk_ dengan sempurna. Sebuah senyuman miring terlukis di wajah Naruto, membuat Gaara merasa kesal karena dikalahkan dengan mudah. Setelah itu Naruto melangkah keluar lapangan. Gadis-gadis genit itu segera menyodorkan minuman yang mereka bawa. Ia tersenyum masam sambil terus berjalan, tak mengambil satu pun dari minuman yang disodorkan.

Entah hal apa yang membawa kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan perpustakaan pada bagian atas pintunya, Naruto tidak tahu. Tapi tahu-tahu dia sudah masuk ke dalam. Mencari-cari, meski mustahil menemukan sosok yang dicari. Helaan napas kasar terdengar. Naruto duduk di kursi paling pojok seraya mengambil satu buah buku secara asal. Ia membuka-buka buku itu, namun tidak membacanya sama sekali.

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini?" ia bermonolog sendiri. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Adalah hal yang janggal jika seorang cerdas seperti Sasuke Uchiha tidak masuk sekolah tanpa keterangan. Itulah yang membuat Naruto uring-uringan sepagian. Terlebih pesan yang dikirimnya ke nomor Sasuke sama sekali tidak dibalas. Rasa penasaran dan khawatir beradu satu. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu sampai besok.

Mendadak Naruto merasa bodoh. Selama ini ia mengenal baik bagaimana watak Sasuke, tapi demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana rumah pemuda dengan rambut yang mencuat ke belakang itu. Naruto terlalu disibuki dengan latihan basket dan segala tetek-bengek lainnya. Lagipula, Sasuke selalu menolak jika diajak bermain sepulang sekolah.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersentak ketika suara lembut seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melihat Hinata Hyuuga memasang wajah bingung. "Eh? Tumben aku melihatmu di perpustakaan, Hinata-chan."

Gadis manis berambut panjang itu semakin terlihat bingung. "Ano, bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu? Tak biasanya kau ada di sini dan duduk tenang membaca buku. Bukankah biasanya kau bermain basket?"

Seketika ia merasa idiot. Naruto tertawa hambar demi menutupi kebodohannya. "Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini untuk mencari Sasuke, tapi sesaat kemudian aku baru sadar jika dia tidak masuk hari ini."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, lalu duduk di kursi yang berdampingan dengan kursi yang diduduki Naruto. Tanpa kata, gadis tersebut membuka buku yang dibawanya dan membaca dengan tenang. Seolah tak ada orang lain di sisinya. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Hinata yang acuh tak acuh. Sebelum mengenal Hinata, ia pikir gadis itu adalah tipe gadis yang murah senyum dan sopan. Tapi satu minggu pulang bersama, ternyata juniornya itu adalah tipe yang tak acuh dengan lingkungan sekitar. Bahkan dua hari setelah itu tak ada lagi embel-embel Naruto-senpai.

"Sasuke selalu duduk di tempat yang kau duduki."

"Eh?" Naruto berkedip-kedip ketika tiba-tiba Hinata membuka suara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibaca.

"Aku senang pergi ke perpustakaan, dan aku selalu menemukan Sasuke duduk di pojok ini. Entah sedang membaca buku atau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Kami sama-sama memiliki hobi yang serupa dan nyaris bertemu setiap hari di perpustakaan, tapu lucunya kami tak pernah mengobrol."

Naruto mencium sesuatu yang aneh. Ia bertanya langsung pada inti. "Kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Hinata membalik halaman bukunya, sepasang mata ametis itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti tulisan yang tertera pada buku. "Aku menyukai semua laki-laki yang bekerja keras demi mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Tapi aku tidak menyukai Sasuke secara khusus."

Wajah Naruto mendekat, menelisik kebenaran di mata Hinata. "Benarkah?"

Gadis itu nyaris terjungkal karena kaget. Mendadak wajah putihnya memerah sempurna. "Ja-Jangan mengagetkanku!"

Sementara Hinata melanjutkan acara membacanya—yang entah kenapa terlihat tidak nyaman, Naruto kembali terdiam, menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sepasang mata safir itu menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan perpustakaan yang sesak oleh buku-buku. Rak-rak yang terbuat dari kayu itu tampak menjulang tinggi. Naruto baru sadar, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia sebegitu memperhatikan setiap detail dalam ruangan perpustakaan. Seperti inikah posisi Sasuke ketika duduk di sini? Apakah laki-laki itu juga memperhatikan sekeliling perpustakaan? Mendadak Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat yang menyelinap melalui kisi-kisi hatinya.

Rasanya menyenangkan ketika ia bisa mengetahui apa yang biasa dilihat Sasuke dari sudut yang sama. Naruto melukis senyum tipis di bibirnya.

.oOo.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Naruto sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya—mengobrol tentang apapun yang menarik bagi kaum laki-laki, tanpa sengaja arah pandangannya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus yang sedang melangkah sendirian di koridor. Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan raut bahagia di wajahnya. Tanpa permisi ia bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan ke arah sosok itu. Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya angkat bahu sambil melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Naruto menyapa, memamerkan sederet giginya yang putih bersih.

"Pagi." Sasuke tidak memandang wajah Naruto ketika membalas sapaan itu. Sepasang matanya menoleh ke arah manapun, kentara sekali jika dia merasa gelisah. Meski bodoh, Naruto tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikap Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di leher putih itu. Senyuman Naruto semakin lebar.

"Jadi, kau menyukai kalung pemberianku?" tanyanya terlalu ceria.

Refleks Sasuke menyentuh bandul kalungnya. "Mm-hmm."

Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Mata safirnya menyipit ketika menangkap sebuah plester yang tertempel di leher kiri pemuda bergaya rambut raven tersebut. Sesuatu yang bergejolak tiba-tiba terasa di dadanya. Naruto merasa penasaran. "Ada apa dengan lehermu?"

Sasuke semakin terlihat gelisah. Sorot mata oniks itu tak tentu arah. Tanpa sadar bibir bawahnya ia gigit sendiri. "Itu … saudaraku tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi panas. Sebenarnya … uh, begini, dia tersandung dan kopi itu terarah padaku. Jadi, seperti itulah. Leherku sedikit memerah dan aku terus menggaruknya."

Naruto tersenyum lega. Tapi sialnya, ia melihat sesuatu yang lebih aneh. Ada bercak merah di rahang Sasuke. Merah yang sangat kentara dengan kulit putih pemuda itu. Jika karena sebuah garukan, bercak merahnya takkan membentuk bulat sempurna. Gejolak panas dalam dada Naruto mendadak kembali terasa. Tapi ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut, sebab Naruto tahu seingin apapun ia membongkar apa yang disembunyikan Sasuke, ia tidak akan berhasil.

"Jadi, kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah? Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Terlebih kau tidak masuk tanpa keterangan."

"Kemarin aku tidak enak badan." Kali ini Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia melanjutkan, "pagi-pagi sekali tiba-tiba tubuhku panas. Sepertinya terlalu lelah. Kau tahu, aku belum terbiasa memporsir energiku untuk bermain-main setelah pulang sekolah. Lagi, saudaraku terlalu sibuk bekerja. Aku tak ingin merepotkannya jika hanya untuk menyuruhnya datang ke sekolah untuk memberitahu bahwa aku tidak masuk karena sakit. Sesekali tanpa keterangan bukan masalah besar, kurasa."

Kening Naruto mengerut. "Saudaramu … pria yang dulu sering menjemputmu itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sepertinya dia pria yang hangat. Siapa namanya? Apa dia sudah menikah? Aku menebak usianya sekitar pertengahan dua puluh."

Naruto melihat kedua tangan laki-laki di sampingnya yang sedikit gemetar. "Itu … dia belum menikah. Namanya Itachi. Aku tidak terlalu mengingat-ngingat usianya."

"Tanganmu gemetar, kau tidak apa-apa?" wajah Naruto tampak khawatir. Sasuke tahu wajah khawatir itu tidak dibuat-buat. Menyadari betapa tulus perhatian Naruto padanya, entah kenapa membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa senang.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ia menunduk malu ketika melihat dua orang gadis melintas melewati mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Lalu terdengar suara tawa setelah dua gadis itu menjauh. Tawa mengejek. Tawa yang begitu dibencinya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Tanpa sengaja sepasang mata hitam sekelam malamnya menangkap tiga orang laki-laki yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya—atau Naruto? Entahlah. "Naruto, sepertinya teman-temanmu ingin bicara. Mereka terus melihat ke arah kita," ujarnya kemudian.

Naruto melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara—yang sepertinya baru datang—sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. "Sang Ace sudah datang. Sepertinya mereka akan memulai latihan pagi. Minggu depan ada pertandingan basket melawan Iwa Gakuen, kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Sebelum berbalik, Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto. Selama beberapa saat safir dan oniks saling bertabrakan. Mendadak suasana menjadi terasa aneh. Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Belahan bibirnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Ganbatte_."

Sepasang mata Naruto melebar sempurna. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk melihat senyuman lebar di wajah pemain basket berambut pirang itu. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Naruto mendarat di pundak Sasuke, menepuk-nepuknya. Ia lalu berbalik sambil berlari kecil. Senyuman yang sama masih terlukis sempurna di wajah tampan Naruto ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat ketiga temannya sedang duduk santai. Kata-kata sederhana Sasuke sanggup membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

"… kalian setuju?"

Naruto berkedip-kedip memandang Gaara yang tampaknya usai berdiskusi. Ia tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan keempat temannya—kali ini Sai ikut bergabung. "Setuju untuk apa?"

Decakan kesal terdengar dari mulut Gaara. "Astaga, jangan hanya melamun. Aku bilang, jadwal latihan kita selama satu minggu ke depan akan sesak. Kalian takkan memiliki waktu untuk bermain. Dan Naruto, kau tidak keberatan jika seminggu ini kau terus-menerus pulang malam, kan? Kita akan terus latihan. Lawan kita kali ini adalah Iwa Gakuen dan kemampuan mereka tak bisa disama-ratakan dengan klub basket sekolah lain. Mereka memiliki potensi merebut kemenangan kita!"

Ia mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, Sai, tolong panggil anggota lain. Kita akan latihan sekarang," ujar Gaara lagi seraya memandang jam di tangan kirinya. "Lima belas menit cukup."

.oOo.

Sasuke Uchiha sedang menyalin pelajaran yang kemarin dibahas, ia menyalinnya di dalam perpustakaan. Sesekali alisnya saling bertaut demi mempelajari sendiri rumus-rumus matematika yang menurutnya agak rumit. Namun akhrinya ia tersenyum puas ketika otaknya berhasil mengartikan maksud dari rumus-rumus itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Merasa bahagia.

"Aku melihatnya diantar-jemput oleh seorang pria. Sepertinya pria itu sangat terobsesi padanya sampai-sampai aku merasa mata pria itu hendak menelanku bulat-bulat ketika aku memperhatikan mereka." Bisik-bisik seorang gadis tertangkap oleh sepasang telinga Sasuke. Ia menghela napas bosan. Ia sudah biasa digosipkan sebagai anak sekolahan simpanan paman-paman mesum. Padahal pria itu adalah … ah, senyuman yang beberapa saat lalu bertengger di bibir merahnya kini lenyap seketika.

"Jadi kau melihatnya juga? Ya Tuhan, aku justru melihat pria itu merangkul pundaknya posesif dan membawanya masuk ke dalam taksi! Bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti dia menjadi kebanggaan para guru di sekolah ini? Dan, _what the hell_, bagaimana bisa dia sebegitu dekat dengan Naruto?!"

Hatinya langsung tertohok. Ingin sekali ia meneriaki dua orang gadis yang sengaja membicarakan kejelekan yang tidak diperbuatnya. Sasuke tidak tahan. Ia hanya ingin sekolah seperti siswa normal pada umumnya. Lagipula, ia tidak mendekati Naruto. Pemuda itu sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk berteman dengannya.

"Mereka sengaja membicarakanmu."

Sasuke menoleh ke samping kirinya dan mendapati Hinata sedang duduk di sana, membalik-balik buku. Ia menghela napas lagi. "Aku tahu."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang bulat yang menyumpal telinga kirinya. _Headset_. Dengan gayanya yang tak acuh, Hinata memutar lagu dari iPod kesayangannya. "Berpura-puralah menikmati musiknya. Aku tidak tahu kau menyukainya atau tidak dan aku tidak peduli. Tapi setidaknya hal itu bisa membuatmu tidak mendengarkan ocehan bodoh mereka tentang kebiasaanmu diantar-jemput seorang pria."

Ia berdeham. Sepasang oniksnya memandang Hinata takjub. "Terima kasih. Tapi, omong-omong, sebenarnya pria yang mereka maksud adalah saudaraku. Satu-satunya saudaraku, kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Tidak ada saudara yang terlalu perhatian, _kalau kau ingin tahu._ Dan lagi, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hidupmu ya hidupmu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Tapi ia merasa lega karena suara dua orang gadis itu menjadi tersamarkan. Sasuke menyalin pelajaran yang dibahas kemarin dengan tenang. Meski sesekali pikiran bodoh itu hinggap di kepalanya. Apakah dirinya sebegitu tidak pantas berteman dengan seorang Naruto Uzumaki? Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat wajahnya kembali murung.

.oOo.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Kegiatan sehari-harinya kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada main-main, tidak ada terlambat pulang. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak begitu memikirkan hal tersebut, ia menjalani kehidupannya, tertawa bersama teman, dan bersedih bersama teman semata-mata hanya karena ia juga ingin dianggap manusia pada umumnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa harus melakukan itu.

Sasuke melangkah dengan santai saat perjalanan pulang. Ia ingat bagaimana murungnya wajah Naruto ketika pemuda itu tak memiliki waktu untuk bermain-main, terlalu sibuk latihan basket. Sementara Sasuke adalah kebalikannya. Ia banyak memiliki waktu luang tapi ia tidak tahu harus menghabiskan waktu itu untuk apa. Sasuke hanya tidur dan tidur, sesekali membuka buku dan mempelajari kembali materi yang baru dibahas.

Hidup sebegitu tidak menarik di matanya. Kegiatan monoton terus berepertisi, membuat Sasuke muak selama beberapa saat. Tapi, ia paham, ia hanya perlu hidup dengan baik seperti kata-kata terakhir ayahnya. _Hidup dengan baik_. Kata-kata itu tidak sesederhana kedengarannya. Mendadak Sasuke merindukan ayahnya—juga ibunya, meski ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana watak sosok yang telah melahirkannya itu, sebab Mikoto Uchiha meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkannya. Yang Sasuke tahu, ibunya adalah perempuan cantik yang hangat dan penyayang, itulah yang seringkali dikatakan sang Ayah.

Langkahnya terhenti. Sasuke baru menyadari satu hal; ia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun, _siapapun_. Senyuman getir terlukis di wajah tampannya. Tentu saja, ia masih memiliki Itachi. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tak memiliki siapapun. Tiba-tiba bayangan seorang laki-laki dengan mata sewarna biru langit melayang-layang dalam benaknya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum. Sekurang-kurangnya ia masih memiliki teman yang berharga—ya, teman yang sangat berharga.

Sasuke melirik jam di tangan kirinya. Ia yakin Itachi masih sibuk bekerja. Tanpa melakukan persiapan seperti biasa—menghela napas panjang—ia langsung menekan handel pintu dan membukanya. Sepasang oniks itu langsung disuguhi pemandangan menyakitkan. Tangannya meremas tali tas sekolahnya.

Itachi sudah ada di dalam, dan pria itu sedang berciuman dengan seorang perempuan.

Perempuan itu melihat kedatangannya dan langsung mendorong pelan tubuh Itachi. Pria tersebut menoleh ke arahnya, memasang wajah datar seolah perbuatannya bukan apa-apa. Sesaat Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang. Kemarilah, adikku."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Itachi terdengar lebih manis. Sasuke mendekat perlahan. Pria itu merangkul pundaknya, membuat Sasuke lebih merasa sesak. Perempuan yang beberapa saat lalu berciuman dengan kakaknya itu tampak memasang senyum ramah—yang dibuat-buat.

"Shion, ini adalah adikku, namanya Sasuke," katanya.

Perempuan tersebut—Shion, memandang ke arah Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. "Oh, jadi kau adalah adik yang sering Itachi ceritakan itu. Ternyata kau manis, ya."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Perkenalkan, aku Shion. Aku adalah kekasih kakakmu," ujar Shion lagi, kali ini senyuman ramah itu tampak sangat murni.

Ia membungkuk beberapa derajat. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Shion-san. Maaf tidak bisa mengobrol berlama-lama, ada tugas sekolah yang harus aku kerjakan."

Belum sempat Sasuke melangkah, tangannya sudah dicegah Itachi dengan cengkraman kuat. Tapi Sasuke yang sedang marah memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat untuk melepaskan cengkraman kakaknya. Oniks itu berkilat tajam. Itachi terkesiap melihat tatapan tajam yang diarahkan Sasuke padanya. Sementara Shion terdiam, tidak paham dengan situasi.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar celotehan kakaknya.

"Suasana hati remaja zaman sekarang mudah sekali berubah-ubah, tidak seperti dulu. Abaikan saja, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah di sekolah."

Sasuke geram mendengar suara tawa perempuan itu. Namun meski begitu, tubuhnya bergetar dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ia bahkan nyaris terjatuh ketika berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Sasuke langsung membanting pintu. Tubuhnya seketika merosot. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Syok membuat penyakit _hyperventilasi_ yang ia derita kembali terasa. Begitu sesak.

Sesaat lamanya ia terduduk di sana. Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia ingin menghubungi seseorang, sekedar ingin mendapat ketenangan semu. Sialnya, Sasuke baru sadar jika ia sama sekali tidak memiliki banyak teman—selain Naruto. Dia ingin menelepon pemuda pemilik senyuman cerah itu, tapi ia tahu kalau Naruto pasti sedang sibuk latihan.

Mencoba tidak ada salahnya. Akhirnya, Sasuke meraih ponsel dalam saku celana dan mencari nomor Naruto di kontak. Ia melakukan panggilan. Bunyi nada sambung terdengar, namun tidak ada yang menerima telepon. Sasuke menghela napas, mendadak ia merasa bodoh. Ia lalu menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Memandang langit-langit kamar menjadi kegiatan paling menarik saat itu.

Lima menit berselang, ponselnya bergetar. Sasuke meraih kembali ponsel berwarna hitam kelam tersebut. Entah kenapa ia sudah merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar canggih itu. Tanpa menunggu waktu, ia langsung menerima panggilan dari sang penelepon.

"Kau menghubungiku beberapa saat lalu, ada apa?"

Langsung pada intinya, eh? Sasuke berdeham demi melepas kecanggungan. Lagipula, ia sebenarnya tidak perlu merasa canggung. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya iseng mengganggumu yang sedang latihan. Tidak boleh?"

Terdengar suara tawa renyah yang khas.

"Kau lucu sekali," katanya. Setelah itu terdengar bunyi yang aneh. "Sekarang aku sedang istirahat, sekitar sepuluh menit mungkin. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan mengobrol bersamamu. Tidak keberatan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, tentu saja Naruto takkan mungkin bisa melihatnya. Sasuke menduga pasti pemuda berambut pirang menyala itu sedang membuka tutup botol minuman isotonik kesukaannya sehingga menimbulkan suara aneh dalam telepon. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku juga sedang membutuhkan teman mengobrol."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Sasuke yakin laki-laki itu sedang menenggak minumannya sekarang. "_Random_, oke?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Hmm … apa kau tahu kakaknya Gaara?"

"Kankurou?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan yang itu."

Sasuke berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Oh, Temari? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku baru saja mendapat berita heboh. Kau sudah pasti tahu bagaimana watak seorang Shikamaru, dia benar-benar pemalas. Mungkin bermain basket adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak membuatnya malas."

Sasuke menyela, "Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Dia, astaga! Sejujurnya aku masih belum memercayai berita ini, tapi, Shikamaru berpacaran dengan Temari!"

Ia mulai paham arah pembicaraan Naruto. "Kupikir Shikamaru bukan tipe orang yang tertarik dengan masalah percintaan, ternyata diam-diam dia memiliki kekasih. Hebat sekali dia bisa menaklukan Temari yang terkenal tak kalah angker dari Gaara itu."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Omong-omong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya berbaring di kamar."

"Sendiri?"

"Tentu saja."

"Oh, ya, kakakmu sudah pasti sedang bekerja."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak berpikir aku berbaring bersama kakakku, kan?"

Naruto tertawa. "Tidak, tentu saja."

"Sebenarnya kakakku ada di rumah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia ada di rumah di jam-jam ketika seharusnya dia sedang bekerja. Aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengingat dia sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya." Mendadak Sasuke kembali merasa sesak.

"Mungkin sedang ingin beristirahat. Ah, aku iri sekali padamu, Sasuke. Kau memiliki kakak yang penuh tanggungjawab. Sementara aku, kakakku benar-benar seperti perawan tua yang tidak ada kerjanya. Dia hanya tidur dan tidur. Hobinya juga aneh."

"Naruto, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu hal padamu."

"Katakan saja."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak ragu. Tapi ia tak bisa terus menutup-nutupinya. Sasuke berpikir ia harus memberitahu kepada seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya agar ia tidak dikira menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lagipula, itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Sebenarnya Itachi bukan kakak kandungku."

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Ada seorang reviewer yang membuat saya kaget. Threesome? Sungguh, membuat adegan lemon antara dua pria secara eksplisit saja saya tidak sanggup. Meski saya berencana akan membumbui fan fic ini dengan lemon—yang entah akan hadir di chapter berapa—saya tidak akan menuliskannya secara gamblang. Maaf sekali tapi fan fic ini akan sesederhana judulnya.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberi tanggapan di chapter kemarin. Semoga masih berkenan untuk memberi tanggapan lagi di chapter ini ^^

Tuesday, May 20, 2014

9:39 PM


	3. Chapter 3 : Here with Me

**Melancholy Chapter III – Here with Me**

"Naruto, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu hal padamu … sebenarnya Itachi bukan kakak kandungku."

.

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk membongkar semuanya. _Semuanya_. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto akan bereaksi, yang ia tahu, ia merasa harus memberitahu segalanya, entah itu sebagai seorang teman yang baik atau sebagai seseorang yang sedang dinanti jawaban tentang perasaannya. Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana semua berawal. Tentang keputusan sang Ayah yang memberi kabar bahagia sekaligus petaka empat tahun yang lalu ….

"Sasuke, dia adalah Itachi Yamasaki, salah satu mahasiswa di universitas Ayah mengajar," kata Fugaku kala itu, seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap di sampingnya. Sasuke yang baru pulang sekolah—saat itu ia masih duduk di bangku kelas dua menengah pertama—menyambutnya dengan membungkuk sopan.

"Salam kenal, Itachi-san."

Itachi ikut membungkuk. Lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"Nah, Sasuke, buatkan kopi untuk kami," kata ayahnya lagi.

"Ah, maaf jika kurang sopan, tapi saya tidak minum kopi. Cukup buatkan teh saja."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia melangkah menuju kamar, hendak menyimpan tasnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian beranjak ke dapur dan membuatkan minuman. Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menyiapkan kopi untuk ayahnya, tentu saja, sebab dialah yang selama ini membuatkan kopi untuk Fugaku. Sementara Itachi … Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Itachi hanya mengatakan teh. Teh pahit atau teh manis? Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengambil jalur aman. Sasuke menambahkan sedikit gula ke dalam teh yang dibuatnya.

Sambil membawa dua minuman dalam nampan, arah matanya terus tertuju ke arah dua orang pria yang tampak mengobrol akrab. Jarang sekali ayahnya bisa tertawa selantang itu. Fugaku memang terkadang membawa teman-teman yang satu profesi dengannya ke rumah, sekedar mengobrol atau mendiskusikan sesuatu, tetapi ini pertama kalinya Fugaku membawa seorang mahasiswa. Namun Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dan segera menyimpan dua gelas minuman itu di meja.

Malam harinya, Fugaku mendatangi kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kaget. Padahal biasanya sang Ayah jarang sekali menyambangi kamarnya dan memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada di sana. Dia yang sebenarnya sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas, akhirnya bertanya hati-hati.

"Ada apa, Ayah?"

Fugaku mengarahkan sepasang oniks itu pada Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman tipis—nyaris tak terlihat—terlukis. "Menurutmu, bagaimana Itachi itu?"

Sasuke mengerjap tak mengerti. Ayahnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. Sasuke meletakkan pulpen di samping buku sastra Jepang-nya. "Sepertinya dia orang yang baik. Memangnya kenapa dengan Itachi-san?"

"Tidakkah dia mirip dengan mendiang kakakmu?"

Sasuke membisu. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakan sikunya ke belakang dan menjatuhkan sesuatu ke lantai—kotak pensil. Dengan gugup, ia mengambil kotak itu beserta pensilnya yang berserakan. Sasuke paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berujung. Bintik-bintik keringat bermunculan di hidungnya. Dia belum siap menerima anggota keluarga baru.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke belum pernah melihat secara langsung bagaimana wajah kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah meninggal itu. Ia hanya melihatnya dalam sebuah foto usang. Sebuah foto di mana ayahnya dan seorang anak laki-laki dengan usia yang berkisar antara tujuh sampai sembilan tahun yang sedang tersenyum lebar di pantai. Kakaknya meninggal karena mengidap penyakit kanker darah, dan ketika itu Sasuke masih dalam kandungan.

"Itachi hidup sebatangkara. Orang tuanya tewas karena kecelakaan saat dia berusia sebelas tahun. Tapi, meski begitu, dia tidak menyerah pada hidup. Dia anak yang baik dan mandiri, terbukti dari beasiswa yang dia dapatkan untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Itachi cerdas. Ayah sudah lama memperhatikannya. Dia bisa menjadi pengajar yang baik untukmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan ke mana saja. Kepalanya berpikir keras. Lagipula, siapa yang memiliki hidup? Ia lalu memasang senyum manis pada sang Ayah. "Itu sungguh ide yang bagus, Ayah. Jadi, Ayah tak perlu lagi repot mengajariku tentang rumus-rumus matematika yang kurang aku pahami."

Fugaku melebarkan senyuman. Detik selanjutnya, tangan besar sang Ayah mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sasuke, lalu melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu. Sasuke teronggok seperti tak memiliki tulang. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Hembusan napasnya terdengar berat. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuh dan mengabaikan tugasnya. Sesungguhnya, demi Tuhan, dia hanya tak ingin senyuman yang terpatri begitu indah di wajah ayahnya menghilang. Sudah cukup Fugaku meratapi kematian putra pertama juga mendiang istrinya selama bertahun-tahun. Sasuke tak ingin sang Ayah meratapi ketidak-sukaannya terhadap Itachi.

Hari yang baru terus berlanjut dengan kehadiran anggota keluarga baru dalam kediaman Uchiha. Itachi Yamasaki pun menghilang berganti dengan Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke tak pernah melihat ayahnya sebegitu hidup. Dan dia bahagia.

"Sendari tadi aku melihatmu bergelung dengan buku-buku tebal. Ada soal yang tidak kau mengerti, hm?" tanya Itachi, arah pandangannya tertuju pada buku latihan matematika Sasuke yang sudah terisi sebagian. Sasuke sedikit terperanjat dengan kemunculan Itachi yang tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya. Aku sudah mengisinya sebisaku akan tetapi jawabannya tidak ada dalam pilihan ganda. Itu benar-benar membuatku kesal."

Itachi tersenyum jenaka seraya mengacak rambut Sasuke. "Coba kau rubah nilai x menjadi empat," katanya setelah menelisik jawaban yang ditulis di buku latihan matematika itu. Sasuke menurut dan secara mengejutkan ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu, Itachi-san."

Pria pemilik mata oniks yang serupa dengan miliknya itu melukis senyum hangat. Sekilas Sasuke mencium aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh Itachi. Lalu keduanya tenggelam bersama rumus-rumus matematika selama lebih dari satu jam. Sasuke menyukai bagaimana cara Itachi menjelaskan materi yang tidak ia pahami, ia juga menyukai cara Itachi mengelus atau mengacak puncak kepalanya ketika ia berhasil memahami soal-soal yang rumit. Sejak hari itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka hati pada anggota keluarga baru di keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Memiliki seorang kakak angkat tidak semengerikan yang pernah ia bayangkan.

Berselang dua tahun, Fugaku Uchiha meninggal dunia karena penyakit menahun yang dideritanya. Sasuke tak pernah merasa sesedih hari itu. Ia yang selalu terlihat acuh tak acuh akhirnya memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya dengan menangis. Sasuke menangis bukan hanya karena Ayah yang begitu disayanginya meninggal dunia, tapi karena harta warisan sepenuhnya diberikan pada Itachi Uchiha.

Tidak, tidak, Sasuke bukan memikirkan jumlah uangnya, yang ia pikirkan adalah; bagaimana seandainya jika itu adalah rencana awal Itachi? Mendekati ayahnya dan mengambil alih harta yang jumlahnya tak terkira itu? Sasuke menangis membayangkan dia akan terlantar di jalanan. Namun rupanya pemikiran bodoh tak beralasan itu tidak memunculkan bukti. Itachi justru menyimpan seluruh harta warisan itu di bank dan akan memberikan semuanya pada Sasuke saat Sasuke menginjak usia dua puluh lima tahun.

Kali ini dia menangis karena ia terharu. Ayahnya tidak salah, Itachi memang pemuda yang baik hati. Namun, terkadang Sasuke merasa sepi. Ia tak lagi membuatkan kopi untuk ayahnya di pagi hari. Ia tak lagi mendapat sambutan hangat ketika nilai ulangannya sempurna. Sasuke duduk terdiam di kamar Fugaku, memandangi sisa-sisa kehidupan ayahnya di sana. Tanpa terasa, tetes-tetes air mata berjatuhan di pipinya.

Sasuke sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"Dia sedang melihat kita sekarang." suara Itachi membuat Sasuke refleks menghapus air matanya. Pria itu tersenyum hangat. "Jangan bersedih, Sasuke, kematian adalah takdir, semua manusia pasti merasakannya. Kau tidak perlu merasa takut selama masih ada aku."

Sasuke menangis lagi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Itachi hanya memandang sebelum memutuskan untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menariknya ke bawah perlahan, memperlihatkan wajah Sasuke yang terluka. Hidung bangirnya tampak memerah dan sepasang mata sedikit sembab. Itachi tak mampu menahan diri. Dia mencium adik angkatnya tepat di bibir. Sasuke yang memiliki refleks buruk hanya terpaku, tak bergerak tak juga menjauh.

Itachi kemudian sadar dan langsung menguasai diri.

"Itachi-san …"

Lalu sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah pria itu. "Maaf. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika melihatmu menangis."

Sasuke mencoba memercayai apa yang dikatakan Itachi hari itu. Hari terus berlanjut. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti kebanyakan kakak-adik pada umumnya, meski terlalu banyak dibumbui ciuman-ciuman. Mungkin Sasuke memang bodoh, atau mungkin memang dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu menahan gejolak aneh yang selalu diabaikannya.

Dalam keraguan, ia percaya bahwa Itachi melakukan itu karena pria tersebut mencintainya. Sasuke dengan polos percaya pada teorinya. Hingga tanpa diduga, ia juga mencintai kakak angkatnya. Waktu bergulir dan keraguan demi keraguan semakin terasa. Sampai kemudian ia menemukan fakta lain yang tak kalah mengejutkan; teman berharga yang dimilikinya menyatakan cinta. Disusul dengan pengakuan seorang wanita cantik yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Itachi.

.oOo.

"Aku tidak jijik padamu, justru seharusnya kau yang jijik padaku. Aku terus membuat perasaanmu menggantung tanpa jawaban pasti. Tapi, demi Tuhan, Naruto, aku belum memutuskan akan menjawab apa."

Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke terngiang dalam kepala Naruto. Sadar atau tidak, semenjak menerima pengakuan Sasuke, ia jadi sulit memfokuskan diri pada latihan. Di kepalanya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Kenapa Sasuke dan Itachi bisa seperti itu? Naruto merasa dirinya semakin terlihat bodoh.

"Fokuskan dirimu pada basket, Naruto. Hanya pada basket. Besok kita akan berhadapan dengan Iwa Gakuen, jangan lupakan itu," ketus Gaara dengan wajah tak berekspresinya. Waktu berlalu, membawa tim mereka pada puncak. Keputusan lolos seleksi ada di hari esok, di tangan para anggota tim basket Konoha Gakuen. Skor menentukan nasib tim mereka ke depan.

Naruto menenggak air mineralnya sampai tandas. Kepalanya membayangkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak ingin dibayangkan. Sasuke dan Itachi berciuman? Refleks, Naruto meremas botol minuman yang digenggam. Remuk seketika. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas menjalari hatinya dan merambat ke kepala. Emosi karena bayangan yang diciptakannya sendiri membuat Naruto hilang kendali. Rambut pirang itu ia acak, geraman tertahan terdengar.

"Apa-apaan kau."

"Bisakah aku pulang lebih cepat hari ini? Aku merasa tak baik," ujar Naruto pada laki-laki pemilik dua taring yang gemar mengoleksi berbagai jenis anjing. Kiba menaikkan sebelah alis, merasa heran.

"Urusan patah hati tidak boleh dibawa kemari, Naruto. Aku memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini, kau terlihat sering melamun dan menggerung kesal sendiri. Kau hanya perlu menghajar pemuda itu dan dapatkan kembali kekasihmu!" Kiba berapi-api. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan masalah yang menjegal hidup Naruto. Asal suara lebih baik daripada membiarkan sahabat dekatnya pulang lebih dulu dan melupakan ketegangan yang akan mereka hadapi besok.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?"

Kiba tertawa hambar. "Kupikir kekasihmu selingkuh atau semacamnya."

Naruto menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan. "Kau meledekku? Aku yakin kau memiliki ingatan yang baik, Kiba. Aku bahkan belum pernah memperkenalkan satu perempuan yang kuakui sebagai kekasihku satu kali pun padamu. Jadi, berhenti membicarakan hal aneh. Kau mengundang gosip."

"Oh, jadi karena kau terus melajang selama delapan belas tahun hidupmu, maka dari itu kau sering terlihat melamun, begitu?"

Sepasang mata biru safir itu mendelik. "Aku bersumpah akan menendang bokongmu."

Kiba tertawa lagi. "Omong-omong, gadis yang sering pulang bersamamu itu manis juga."

"Kau membicarakan Hinata?"

Mata Kiba bersinar. "Oh, jadi namanya Hinata. Menarik. Aku akan melakukan pendekatan padanya. Menurutmu apa dia akan menyukaiku?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat ingin menghilang selama beberapa saat saja. Naruto lelah dengan segala bentuk pemikirannya yang berlebihan. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran, membuatnya tak mampu berhenti memikirkan laki-laki bergaya rambut raven itu. Catat, hanya Sasuke Uchiha yang mampu membikin Naruto seperti ini. Melihat Kiba yang protes karena tidak dijawab, akhirnya Naruto menjawab sekenanya.

"Hinata tidak menyukai orang bodoh."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Kiba menganga. Wajah bertato segitiga itu memerah. "Jadi, aku bodoh, begitu?"

"Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri," celetuk Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Hei, Naruto!" Suara Shikamaru terdengar dari arah belakang. Naruto menolehkan wajah. Shikamaru membawa dua botol minuman di kedua tangannya, lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung duduk di samping Naruto. "Temanmu yang mengalahkan rekor nilai bahasa Inggrisku itu tadi menanyakan keberadaanmu. Aku tidak mengatakan kau berada di sini."

Kiba memandang Shikamaru. Tangan pemuda bergaya rambut nanas itu menyodorkan salah satu botol minumannya pada Kiba, tentu saja Kiba menerima dengan senang hati. "Laki-laki yang selalu terlihat berada di perpustakaan itu? Untuk apa dia mencarimu, Naruto?"

Naruto angkat bahu. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia menjauhi Sasuke. Mungkin dia memang egois, hanya ingin memiliki segala pengalaman pertama Sasuke untuknya. Naruto belum mampu menepis kecewa. Padahal selama ini ia bersusah payah menahan diri, tapi ternyata ada orang lain yang sudah mendahului. Naruto tidak tahu sejauh mana hubungan Sasuke dengan kakak angkatnya itu, ia sama sekali tidak ingin tahu.

"Kau menjauhinya," kata Shikamaru lalu membuka tutup botol minuman dan menenggaknya seketika. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian. Maksudku, siapa yang peduli? Kau dan dia sama-sama laki-laki, selesaikan masalah secara laki-laki. Aku tahu dia sering terlihat bersama Hinata, tapi jika kau cemburu gadismu dekat dengan sahabatmu sendiri, seharusnya kau langsung mengatakannya saja terus terang."

"Shikamaru, kau dan Kiba benar-benar memiliki imajinasi yang aneh. Aku tidak menyukai Hinata lebih dari sekedar teman." Naruto menegaskan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto tersendak air liurnya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapati Sai sedang memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya. Sepasang mata safirnya membelalak tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Sai barusan. Kiba tertawa puas melihat ekspresi bodoh yang ditampilkan Naruto.

"Lelucon yang bagus, Sai!" ujarnya sambil memegangi perut sambil tak henti tertawa. Shikamaru ikut tertawa.

"Omong-omong," ucapan Sai menggantung, mata obsidiannya memandang iris safir Naruto dalam-dalam, membuat Naruto entah kenapa merasakan peringatan tanda bahaya yang berdengung dalam kepalanya. Sai kemudian melanjutkan, "aku membawanya kemari. Dia di sana, menunggumu."

Sai mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sesosok laki-laki kurus yang berdiri di koridor sekolah, Sasuke terlihat tidak berani mendekati Naruto ke lapangan basket.

"Tch."

"Hoo, kenapa kau berdecih seperti itu, Naruto? Sepertinya akan ada perang dingin sebentar lagi, memperebutkan seorang junior manis yang menggemaskan," celetuk Shikamaru dan disetujui oleh anggukan Kiba. Gaara tidak banyak bicara, terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Naruto semakin terlihat murung. Sudah lama ia tidak bertatap wajah dengan Sasuke, tapi rasanya ia masih belum siap, terlebih sekarang. Namun melihat Sasuke yang gigih, membuatnya terpaksa menyeret kaki—menghampiri. Raut wajah Sasuke sulit dijabarkan. Terlihat menegang tetapi juga senang. Naruto memasang cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Maaf, ya, jadwal latihan yang padat membuat kita sulit berkomunikasi," ujar Naruto, memanipulasi wajahnya agar terlihat secerah mungkin. Sepasang mata oniks laki-laki di hadapannya melebar, berbinar.

"Begitukah? Kupikir kau menjauhiku. Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan."

Sesungguhnya kau memang benar, Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk, masih mempertahankan cengirannya. "Tidak mungkin aku menjauhimu. Kau itu temanku, kan?"

Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis. "Kudengar besok kau akan bertanding dengan Iwa Gakuen. Pasti mendebarkan sekali. Aku jadi paham sekarang, kau benar-benar sibuk dengan jadwal latihanmu."

"Kalau begitu, sudah, ya."

Sebelum Naruto sempat berbalik, Sasuke menahan kaosnya agar tidak pergi. Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gugup.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku …." Sasuke menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Soal pengakuanku dalam telepon beberapa hari yang lalu itu, maaf, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyakitimu. Kau adalah temanku yang paling berharga, aku merasa … aku merasa harus memberitahukannya padamu. Aku tidak memiliki motif untuk menyakitimu."

Naruto tertawa hambar, lalu mengacak pelan puncak kepala Sasuke. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia berbalik dan berlari kecil ke tempat tim basketnya berkumpul. Sasuke masih berdiri di sana. Garis di wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan. Laki-laki itu tahu Naruto sedang menjauhinya.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke mendapatkan kabar tidak menyenangkan. Tim basket Konoha Gakuen tidak lolos seleksi, terjegal Iwa Gakuen. Pertandingan mereka berhenti sampai di sana.

.oOo.

Meski terlambat, tapi Naruto tetap merasa senang. Rencananya menyewa flat benar-benar dilakukan. Sebenarnya ia berencana untuk pindah satu hari sebelum bertanding dengan Iwa Gakuen, tapi mengingat pada hari itu ia akan sibuk sekali, akhirnya ia memundurkan rencana menjadi hari ini. Kushina terlihat sibuk menata ruangan, Karin—nama kakak perempuannya—terlalu sibuk untuk peduli. Sementara Minato tidak ikut membantu, sibuk dengan urusan kerja.

"Jangan melakukan hal macam-macam ketika kami tidak bersamamu, Naruto." Kushina menasehati, entah sudah keberapa kali.

"Hey, keripik kentang ini enak juga. Kau punya berapa, Naruto? Biarkan aku memakannya lagi. Kau harus memperlakukan tamu dengan baik," celetuk Karin. Arah pandangannya menjelajah, mencari-cari keripik kentang yang mungkin saja disembunyikan adiknya.

"Keripik kentang yang kau masukkan ke dalam mulutmu beberapa saat yang lalu itu adalah keripik yang terakhir, Onee-san."

"Payah."

Naruto mendelik kesal. Sendari tadi ia melihat kakaknya hanya duduk di sofa dan bersantai sambil membaca manga dengan gambar sampul yang aneh. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah sampul manga yang dipegang Karin, seketika ia terbatuk-batuk. Gambar dalam sampul manga tersebut adalah seorang pria berkacamata yang menggendong pria lainnya yang berwajah manis. Manis? Naruto menyadari betapa ambigu penilaiannya.

"Apa sebegitu menyenangkan membaca sepasang laki-laki yang berhubungan badan?" tanya Naruto, melupakan keberadaan ibunya. Namun Kushina tidak begitu menarik minat. Sepertinya Kushina sudah mengetahui kesukaan aneh Karin tentang mengoleksi manga yaoi.

"Apa bedanya denganmu yang memelototi foto wanita telanjang?" Karin membalik pertanyaan tanpa penyaringan kalimat.

"Aku tidak memelototinya!" suara Naruto naik satu oktaf. Kemudian ia berkata lagi, suaranya lebih kecil. "Lagipula, aku tidak mengoleksi hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak dalam laptop maupun majalah. Aku bersih dari tuduhanmu."

Mata Karin berkilat. "Itu semakin membuatku curiga, Bocah."

Naruto selalu kesal setiap kali bertemu dengan kakaknya. Karin tak pernah gagal dalam menanamkan emosi dalam dirinya. Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melempar bantal sofa pada Karin, tepat mengenai kepala. Kushina acuh tak acuh, terlalu sibuk membongkar kardus yang dibawa. Sekilas Naruto melihat ibunya tersenyum saat menemukan sebuah pigura foto yang berhasil ia temukan. Kushina lalu memajang foto itu di dinding dengan bantuan kursi.

"Kalian lugu sekali dalam foto ini," ujarnya sambil tak henti memandang foto yang kini sudah terpajang di dinding. Ada dua orang dalam foto itu; Naruto dan Karin. Karin sedang memasang cengiran tanpa dosa, sementara si bungsu terlihat sedang menangis.

Karin tertawa keras melihat miniatur dirinya dan adiknya. "Aku ingat foto itu! Kau menangis setelah aku takut-takuti dengan cacing tanah yang kutemukan di belakang rumah. Lihat, dalam foto itu aku menyembunyikan tangan kananku ke belakang, sebenarnya aku sedang memegang cacingnya di tangan itu!"

Naruto menekuk wajah melihat kebahagiaan Karin yang sukses meledeknya habis-habisan. "Okaa-san, kau membuatku malu."

Kushina ikut tertawa. Sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke Shibuya, ibu dan anak itu tampak berbicara serius.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang dapat merugikanmu, Naruto. Ibu tidak bisa mengawasimu di sini. Kau tidak boleh terjerumus dalam pergaulan bebas, Ibu tidak mau mendengarmu menghamili anak orang, mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk malas. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari empat kali, Okaa-san."

"Lima kali, lebih tepatnya," sambung Karin diakhiri cengiran lebar.

Kushina mengusap pipi putra kesayangannya. Sorot matanya terlihat sendu. "Kau harus makan dengan sehat, tidak boleh melewatkan satu pun jadwal makan. Jangan terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan basket, kau juga perlu memikirkan nilai-nilai rapotmu. Pulanglah ke rumah sekurang-kurangnya satu minggu sekali."

"Aku mengerti."

Karin menyela adegan dramatis ibu dan anak yang akan terpisah jauh itu. "Omong-omong, aku menyimpan sesuatu di atas tempat tidurmu. Anggaplah sebagai obat pengusir bosan ketika kau sendiri. Aku ini kakak yang baik, kan?"

Naruto tidak menaruh curiga. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika dua sosok wanita itu berlalu pergi. Sedikit penasaran, ia melangkah tergesa-gesa ke kamarnya. Sepasang iris safir itu melotot tak percaya.

"_KONO YARO_!"

Tiga buah manga yaoi tergeletak dengan cantik di atas tempat tidurnya.

.oOo.

"Begitulah adegan dramatis itu berakhir," kata Naruto dengan tampang lesu. Kiba puas tertawa, pun sama halnya dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana isi manga itu." suara Kiba terdengar disela tawa.

"Menjijikan."

"Hey, kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang di rumahmu malam ini, Naruto? Untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu meluluhkan ibumu yang overprotektif itu. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

Usul dari Sai diterima dengan baik oleh Kiba dan Shikamaru—Gaara pengecualian. Pemuda bermata panda itu sama sekali tidak tertarik. Naruto juga tampaknya senang dengan usul itu. Mereka berempat sepakat berkumpul di flat baru Naruto pukul delapan malam. Lalu mereka bubar barisan—sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, terlebih Kiba, dia sibuk menyontek tugas matematika di buku Shikamaru.

Naruto yang ada tugas di kelasnya bingung ingin melakukan apa. Akhirnya dia hanya berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah, menunggu bel masuk dibunyikan. Arah pandangannya tertuju ke majalah dinding. Di sana terdapat sketsa seorang gadis manis yang membaca buku, latar belakangnya tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Naruto menebak pasti berlatar di perpustakaan. Terdapat slogan di bawah sketsa itu; membaca membuka cakrawala dunia. Ia tersenyum. Merasa tertarik.

"Kau tertarik?"

Naruto menolehkan wajah ke samping dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda. Ia mengenali gadis itu sebagai Sakura Haruno yang ruang kelasnya tak begitu jauh dengan majalah dinding. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Sketsanya tidak begitu jelas, tapi terlihat artistik dan bagus."

"Aku yang membuatnya."

"Benarkah? Hebat."

Mendadak seseorang menyeret tangan Naruto. Sebuah senyuman nan memukau terlukis di wajahnya yang berkulit pucat. "Maaf, Haruno-san, tapi aku ingin meminjam Naruto sebentar."

Naruto menurut. Sai menariknya ke belakang halaman sekolah. Ia tak bertanya apapun, ia hanya menunggu Sai membuka suara.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke."

Melotot kaget, tentu saja. "Apa-apaan kau? Gosip aneh dari mana itu?!"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Aku ini memiliki alat pemancar gay _reader_. Aku bisa tahu mana laki-laki normal dan mana laki-laki bermasalah. Kau termasuk dalam laki-laki bermasalah, Naruto. Kau tak bisa mengalihkan wajahmu dari Sasuke. Akui saja."

"Kau bermasalah?"

Sai terdiam. "Ya, aku juga sama sepertimu."

Naruto tersendak. "Apa kau bercanda?!"

"Sayangnya tidak."

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Sai tersenyum aneh. "Oke, berarti kau memang mengakuinya. Jujur saja, aku ingin membantumu. Tenang, Naruto, aku tidak memiliki motif untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi milikku. Aku hanya ingin membantu Sasuke menyadari perasaannya."

Naruto tergelak. "Lelucon macam apa ini?"

"Sebenarnya dia juga mencintaimu. Dia hanya belum menyadarinya."

Kali ini ia tak berkomentar. Sasuke juga menyukainya? Lalu … bagaimana dengan Itachi? Pria itu tidak bisa dianggap tidak ada. Sai mungkin tidak tahu masalah Sasuke dengan kakak angkatnya. Naruto memasang senyum miris. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan dingin menepuk pundaknya.

Sai menunjukkan sesuatu dalam ponselnya. Sebuah pesan yang telah sukses dikirim ke nomor yang begitu dikenal Naruto. Nomor Sasuke. Pesan itu berisi tentang penipuan. Benar-benar penipuan.

Di sana tertulis; Sasuke ini aku Sai. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dari Naruto padamu. Dia mengajakmu ikut bersama berkumpul di flat barunya nanti malam pukul delapan. Si bodoh itu sangat berharap kau bisa datang.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Naruto, ia ingin menghancur-leburkan wajah Sai yang sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa kepadanya. Mendadak Naruto berdebar. Bagaimana jika anak-anak dari ekskul basket juga mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini disimpannya? Demi Tuhan, ia belum siap kehilangan teman-temannya. Naruto mengerang frustasi.

.oOo.

Orang yang pertama kali datang adalah Shimura Sai.

Padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit. Kebiasaan laki-laki dengan jam karet memang sulit dipisahkan. Naruto sedang sibuk membereskan kamarnya yang masih berantakan, Sai duduk nyaman di depan layar yang menampilkan dua ninja sedang bertarung sengit—bermain play station. Sesekali terdengar decakan kesal dari bibir Sai kala pemuda pucat itu kalah.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Naruto bergegas membuka pintu depan dan mendapati Kiba dengan anjing mungil di kepala. Pemuda bertato segitiga itu memasang cengiran lebar seraya memamerkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Sake, tentu saja."

Naruto menepuk dahi. "Kita baru bisa meminumnya dua tahun lagi."

Kiba dengan insting hewannya segera merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Hey, bukankah malam ini kita akan dewasa? Kau pasti mengerti apa saja yang dilakukan laki-laki ketika menginap di rumah teman."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis. "Memangnya apa?"

Dan sebuah benda bulat nan tipis keluar dari jaket berbulu yang dikenakan Kiba. Dua pasang kaset dengan gambar wanita tanpa busana. Naruto tersendak. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk keras pundak Kiba dari belakang, kemudian muncullah seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut nanas yang mencuat ke atas.

"Aku akan mematahkan kasetnya, tenang saja," kata Shikamaru kalem.

"Hei!"

Shikamaru dan Naruto tergelak bersama. Lalu tiga sekawan itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Kiba yang pada dasarnya senang bermain Plays Station akhirnya langsung bergabung dengan Sai. Suara teriakan yang mereka ciptakan cukup keras—terlebih suara Kiba ketika karakter yang dipakainya terkapar tak berdaya.

Sambil mengetik sesuatu dalam ponsel, Shikamaru berkata, "Gaara tidak bisa datang. Dari awal dia memang sudah tidak tertarik, lagipula Temari mana mungkin membiarkan adik kesayangannya keluar malam."

"Tidak masalah. Oh, Kiba sepertinya akan menginap. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" tanya Naruto sambil membawa air dingin di atas nampan, lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Si bodoh itu membawa sake, ya? Aku tidak yakin akan menginap, tapi mungkin aku juga akan menginap. Sepertinya malam ini para _pria_ akan mabuk kepayang."

"Pelajar," Naruto dengan senang hati membetulkan. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak akan meminum sake walau setetes. Aku mengikuti aturan. Bukan gayaku melanggar aturan."

"Oke. terserah. Tapi aku akan mencicipinya, rasanya penasaran juga bagaimana sensasi meminum sake itu," ujar Shikamaru seraya meraih gelas air mineral di atas meja dan meminumnya.

"Dia belum datang?" tanya Sai pada Naruto. Kiba gegulingan di lantai karena kalah telak lima kosong. Naruto mengerti siapa yang sedang dimaksud Sai. Namun, sebelum dia menjawab, Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu bicara.

"Gaara tidak datang." Tidak tepat sasaran. Tapi siapapun yang ada di kamar itu—selain Naruto, tentu saja akan berpikir bahwa yang ditanyakan Sai adalah Gaara, meski sebenarnya bukan. Sai tidak berkata apapun lagi. Kini tampaknya giliran Naruto yang mengalahkan—atau dikalahkan?—Sai dalam bertarung sesama ninja di plays station tersebut. Ketika sibuk menekan naik-turun-atas-bawah, mendadak terdengar suara pintu diketuk pelan.

"Bukakan pintunya untukku, Shikamaru," kata Naruto, terlalu fokus pada permainan.

Pemuda Nara itu mencibir. "Kau menyuruhku?"

"Maaf."

Akhirnya Shikamaru melangkah menuju pintu masuk flat itu. Dia sedikit merasa heran, sebab ia pikir _tamu_ yang diundang dalam acara ini sudah pas. Tapi kenapa masih ada yang mengetuk pintu? Mengabaikan rasa herannya, Shikamaru menekan handel pintu dan menemukan sesosok pemuda kurus yang badannya tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Dia adalah pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang mengalahkan nilai bahasa Inggrisnya. Shikamaru menaikan alis.

"Kau juga diundang ternyata," katanya setengah mengejek.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Lalu mengangguk. Shikamaru menggerakan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Masuklah. Naruto sedang bertarung dengan Sai."

"Eh?"

Shikamaru jadi sedikit gemas dengan tingkah Sasuke. Ia merangkul pundak Uchiha bungsu itu dan memaksa masuk ke dalam. Saat di ambang pintu kamar Naruto, Shikamaru berhenti. "Yoo, kawan-kawan, kita kedatangan teman baru. Si pirang itu tidak bilang jika dia juga akan mengundang Sasuke."

Otomatis, tiga kepala yang sibuk memelototi layar langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Oniks dan safir bertabrakan. Mata mereka bicara. Naruto entah kenapa merasa senang karena orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang, diam-diam dia berterima kasih pada Sai—tentu saja Naruto tidak mengatakannya. Dia tetap bersikap seolah kesal pada keputusan yang diambil sepihak oleh Sai.

Sementara Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan sambutan. Sasuke memang sudah memprediksi, pasti Naruto juga mengundang rekan satu tim basketnya. Ia tidak begitu kaget. Tapi entah kenapa ada rasa tak nyaman. Sasuke merasa menjadi orang asing di sana. Dia jadi kesal sendiri karena merasa payah dalam bersosialisasi. Yang lebih membuatnya tak nyaman sebenarnya adalah rangkulan Shikamaru.

"Hoo, rupanya kalian sudah berbaikan," kata Kiba.

Sasuke berkedip tidak mengerti. Naruto dengan sigap segera menjitak kepala jabrik pemuda itu. "Jangan didengarkan, Sasuke. Ah, ayo duduk dan bergabunglah."

Shikamaru memandang Sasuke yang masih dirangkul olehnya. Arah pandangannya tertuju ke leher pemuda Uchiha itu. Putih. Akan tetapi ada yang aneh. Bercak merah yang terlihat baru tercetak di atas kulit putih yang hampir pucat itu. Mengenyahkan pemikiran aneh, Shikamaru segera mendorong punggung Sasuke agar mendekat ke arah tiga temannya.

Permainan demi permainan pun dimulai. Sai dan Naruto, pun Sasuke merasa bosan bermain plays station. Mereka lebih senang memperhatikan dua rekannya yang kini sedang bertarung sengit. Kiba si berisik tambah berisik dengan teriakan heroiknya, membuat Akamaru—nama anjing mungil yang dibawanya—yang sedang tertidur nyaman di atas ranjang terperanjat kaget dan langsung terbangun. Sasuke yang cukup menyukai hewan akhirnya sibuk mengelus-ngelus anjing Kiba tersebut.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh curang, Kiba!" Shikamaru kali ini bersuara.

Pemuda pecinta anjing itu sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan _joystick_ yang dipakai Shikamaru, membuat karakter yang dipilih pemuda Nara itu oleng dan sukses dihajar membabi-buta oleh karakter pilihan Kiba. Picik sekali. Lalu dua anak manusia itu berakhir di lantai—jambak-jambakan. Sasuke tanpa sadar tertawa kecil melihat adegan konyol itu.

"Ayo kita minum! Aku bertaruh kau takkan sanggup meminum lebih dari dua botol!"

"Siapa takut!"

Kiba segera meraih plastik yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan dua botol sake. Shikamaru tidak begitu cerdas untuk menolak permintaan bodoh Kiba. Naruto menguap bosan. Mereka bertengkar hanya karena permainan, dan sekarang mereka akan melanjutkan pertengkaran dengan tingkat yang lebih serius. Naruto tidak berbuat apapun. Dia sedikit penasaran bagaimana rasanya bisa melihat wajah Shikamaru yang cerdas dan merepotkan akan berwajah merah karena pengaruh alkohol.

Kini Nara dan Inuzuka saling menendang.

Naruto sudah tidak peduli. Safirnya terarah pada sosok berkulit putih pucat yang bergelung dengan selimut di pojok tembok dengan posisi tubuh melingkar, persis anak kucing. Dia tidak tahu kapan tepatnya Sai tertidur. Lalu tanpa sengaja safirnya bertemu dengan oniks. Sasuke masih mengelus Akamaru. Naruto sadar, dia belum mengatakan apapun—berbicara tentang apapun—pada Sasuke sejak pemuda itu datang, selain menyambutnya.

Otaknya dipaksa untuk berpikir, mencari topik yang tepat.

"Kau berniat menginap?"

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali. "Eh? Apakah ada bus yang akan mengantarkan penumpang saat tengah malam?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Oh, eh, tidak."

Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah, Sasuke Uchiha ikut terdaftar dalam orang-orang yang menginap di flat baru Naruto. Hening kembali. Hanya suara-suara ribut Kiba dan Shikamaru yang menghiasi.

"Aku … senang kau mengajakku," kata Sasuke, lalu menghela napas. "Teman-temanmu tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Mereka benar-benar teman yang baik."

Bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu bahwa tidak ada yang mengajaknya? Sial. Naruto merasa menjadi teman yang jahat. Tapi ia akan berakting seolah memang dialah yang mengajak Sasuke—meski sebenarnya dia memang ingin mengajak pemuda raven itu bergabung, tapi keduluan Sai. Lagipula, Naruto yang saat itu masih kesal pasti takkan berani mengajak Sasuke secara langsung.

Ah, mendadak ia jadi teringat kembali dengan obrolan dalam telepon itu. Naruto lagi-lagi merasa kesal. Dan dia semakin kesal saat matanya menangkap bercak kemerahan di leher Sasuke.

"Ya, aku senang kau menerima ajakanku." Kata-kata itu diucapkan tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Telinganya mendengar suara-suara aneh, pun sama halnya dengan Naruto. Betapa kaget Naruto saat menoleh ke arah Kiba dan Shikamaru yang beberapa detik lalu bertengkar kini sedang asyik menonton film dewasa. Shikamaru tampak bosan, menguap berkali-kali. Kontras dengan Kiba yang begitu bersemangat.

"Uh, um … aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," kata Sasuke lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Naruto memandang dengan tatapan heran. Toilet ada di arah kanan, tapi Sasuke berjalan ke arah kiri.

Naruto akhirnya mengikuti ke mana pemuda raven itu berjalan, lalu menepuk bahunya pelan. Kemudian Naruto berkata sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah berlawanan. "Kau mau ke mana? Toilet ada di sebelah sana."

"Oh, eh, maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu."

"Ayo, kuantar."

Sasuke mengekor di belakang Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itu tampak gelisah, terlebih saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu toilet. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat gelagat aneh Sasuke yang tidak memasuki toilet.

"Kau tidak jadi ke toilet?"

Bibir bawahnya digigit sendiri. Lalu sebuah suara, terdengar samar tertangkap oleh sepasang telinga. "M-Maafkan aku."

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku tahu kau menjauhiku," katanya, lalu menghela napas berat sebelum melanjutkan, "aku mengerti, pasti sulit sekali bagimu untuk menerima kenyataan menjijikan itu. Aku … sendari tadi aku menunggu waktu berdua untuk bisa mengatakan hal ini padamu. Maaf. Kau pasti membenciku."

"Di daerah mana saja yang dia sentuh?"

"Eh?"

Napas Naruto menghangat, berhembus mengenai telinga Sasuke yang mulai memerah. "Aku bertanya, di mana saja dia menyentuhmu? Apakah bagian ini?" tanyanya seraya menyentuh sepasang bibir sang Uchiha yang merah dengan jari telunjuk, lalu jari telunjuk itu berpindah, menyentuh leher. "Atau bagian ini?"

"Naruto …"

"Atau justru kedua-duanya?"

Sasuke menutupi lehernya. Sepasang safir indah itu tampak meredup; campuran antara putus asa dan kesal. Lalu Naruto menundukan kepala. Terlihat begitu frustasi.

"Maaf."

"Sudah, lupakan saja. Aku akan kembali ke kamar," katanya seraya berbalik pergi. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menarik ujung pakaian Naruto agar tidak beranjak dari tempat.

"Jangan pergi begitu saja."

Sang Uzumaki menoleh ke belakang, mendapati wajah Uchiha yang terluka. Naruto berhenti, beberapa detik lamanya terdiam, lalu memutuskan untuk membalik badan, menghadapi pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya dalam diam. Sasuke terdiam, menundukan wajah.

"Biarkan aku menyentuh bagian yang dia sentuh."

"E-eh?"

Naruto menyentuhkan bibirnya di permukaan bibir Sasuke. Hanya saling menempel tanpa pergerakan. Pemuda raven itu refleks memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang, memisahkan kedua pasang bibir yang sempat bersentuhan. Punggungnya merasakan sesuatu yang kokoh, sebuah tembok. Naruto terlihat berbeda malam itu. Naruto kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kedua tangan Sasuke mencoba menahan, tapi tangannya justru ditangkap dan digenggam erat, diletakan di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, kelopak mata Sasuke terpejam. Naruto memiringkan kepala, mencari posisi nyaman untuk berciuman. Ia menyesap pelan bibir bawah sang Uchiha, lalu tanpa diduga menggigitnya. Suara erangan tertahan terdengar. Naruto menggunakan kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidah panjangnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke, mengobrak-abrik yang ada di sana. Sasuke kaget, sontak mendorong lidah Naruto dengan lidahnya—yang justru dianggap membalas ciuman.

Dia tak pernah menyangka bibir Sasuke akan semanis dan selembut ini. Naruto merasa matanya mulai buram. Dia tak ingin berhenti. Namun ia juga membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Napas Sasuke terdengar berat, matanya berair. Bibir Naruto tak berhenti melakukan penyerangan, kali ini obyeknya adalah leher pemuda Uchiha.

Erangan tanpa sengaja terlepas dari sepasang bibir Sasuke.

Tangan kiri yang mencengkram pergelangan pemuda raven itu dilepas, membuat sang pemilik segera menutup mulutnya agar tidak terdengar suara-suara aneh. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu niat Naruto, sebab setelah itu tangannya merayap di bawah kaos Sasuke, menyentuh perut yang rata lalu naik semakin ke atas. Menyentuh salah satu obyek yang menonjol di balik pakaian. Dan kekagetan pun tak dapat dihindarkan.

Kepala Sasuke refleks menengadah dan terantuk tembok. Kemudian tubuhnya merosot. Naruto dapat melihat genangan air mata di sepasang oniks itu, dia juga melihat tangan kanan Sasuke yang menyilang melindungi bagian yang ia sentuh beberapa saat lalu. Naruto sadar betapa idiot tindakannya barusan.

"Sasuke … maaf."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sepasang safir itu melebar sempurna. Bukan karena pemuda itu tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya, melainkan karena saat ini pemuda yang beberapa detik lalu disentuhnya sedang mengulurkan kedua tangan, lalu mengalungkannya di leher Naruto. Membawanya dalam rengkuhan hangat yang asing.

"Selamatkan aku …" rintih Sasuke.

Ada banyak tanda tanya di kepala Naruto.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu."

Rengkuhan mengerat. Dia terpaku, sebelum akhirnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung sang Uchiha. Membagi kehangatan, membagi luka.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Errr … kenapa malah alay begini? Oke, sebelumnya saya mau meminta maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mempublish chapter ketiga ini, saya sedang sibuk menghadapi UAS. Maka dari itu, chapter ini saya buat lebih panjang dari biasanya.

RnR? :)

Tuesday, June 10, 2014

10:29 PM


End file.
